yowamushipedalfandomcom-20200213-history
Drama CD: Off the Road/Track 3
Summary: Makishima has been sick with a cold, so the Sohoku first-years go to visit him. However, Tadokoro suddenly warns them that Makishima is in a terrible mood so the first-years are stuck trying not to anger him further. Makishima's Moods MAKISHIMA: Yeah, I’m over my cold now. Sorry for worrying you, Kinjou. Huh? …Oh, the class notes for what I missed in lectures, huh? Yeah, of course, the sooner I get them, the better. and closes door Huh? Today? Huh? Onoda and the others are already on their way? I can’t leave the house then… Yeah, I’ll be waiting here. Yeah, see you. �� �� �� �� ONODA: Sorry, Imaizumi-kun, Naruko-kun, for making you come when it’s me that Kinjou-san left his notebooks to. IMAIZUMI: Don’t worry about it. I have a CD that I still need to return to Makishima-san anyway. NARUKO: That’s right, Onoda-kun. The old man said TADOKORO “he’s probably bored outta his mind” and gave me a video of a bike race he recorded to give anyway. ONODA: Thanks, you two. thinking Makishima-san skipped club while he was sick, so I can’t wait to see him again after so long. �� �� �� �� MAKISHIMA: Sho–Sho–Sh–ac–shoo! MAKISHIMA: Hmm? No, that was just a sneeze. My cold is all gone. over Huh? Someone is talking about me? Kwah! The only person who’d do that is you. So, what are you calling about? Hm? The latest edition of Cycle Time? No, I haven’t bought this month’s yet… Huh?! W–Wait! Don’t read from it! He–Hey, wait!! MAKISHIMA:…I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT! …I look forward to the next edition every month, you know! groans …Huh? Of course it’s enough to make me want to sigh. You took my enjoyment from me! It’s because of someone that I’m stuck wallowing in my room in the first place… You’re asking me who’s fault that is? Look inside yourself and ask that! Bye, Toudou. Tch! hangs up MAKISHIMA: Jeez, that guy is unbelievable. rings again Huh? MAKISHIMA: up I told you, don’t talk to me about bikes anymor– Ah. It’s you, Tadokorocchi. Sorry about that. No, that was something else. No, I’m not mad. So, what’s up? Oh, I heard from Kinjou that Onoda and the others are coming. I know. It’ll be fine, nothing for you to worry about. Yeah. Yeah. I just have to greet them with a smile, right? Yeah. A smile. front bell rings MAKISHIMA: Sounds like someone’s here, so I’m hanging up. Yeah, it’s probably them. See you. up Yeah, yeah. You don’t have to keep pressing the bell like that, I can hear you. �� �� �� �� NARUKO: on ringing the bell No matter how many times I visit, Makishima-san’s mansion is huge! ONODA: Y–Yeah… Um, Naruko-kun… IMAIZUMI: You’re ringing the bell too much. door opens ONODA: Ah, Makishima-san! I–It’s been awhile! IMAIZUMI: Hello. NARUKO: Yo! MAKISHIMA: Yeah, thanks for coming all this way… Which of you is the one who kept ringing the bell? ONODA: U–Um, well, that’s, um… NARUKO: He seems in a bad mood. IMAIZUMI: It’s your fault. �� �� �� �� ONODA: You no longer have a cold, do you, Makishima-san? MAKISHIMA: Yeah. You heard from Kinjou, didn’t you? ONODA: Y–Yes… MAKISHIMA: Huh? Why are you guys so stiff? IMAIZUMI: We’re not… MAKISHIMA: thinking Oh crap, Tadokorocchi warned me about this. Smile, smile. coughs Don’t be so stiff! FIRST-YEARS: …!!!??? IMAIZUMI: whispers W–What was that expression Makishima-san just made? ONODA: Was Makishima-san smiling? Or… NARUKO: No, that’s the face of someone who’s super pissed!! enter MAKISHIMA’s room MAKISHIMA: Sit wherever you like. ONODA: O–Okay! IMAIZUMI: Pardon the intrusion. NARUKO: Pardon~ ONODA: Oh right, before I forget. These are the class notes that Kinjou-san gave me to give to you. Here. MAKISHIMA: Yeah, I need those. Thanks. ONODA: A–Also, this is from… from me. MAKISHIMA: Ah? A DVD? “Love Prin…cess…” um, this is… ONODA: I thought that it would be best for dealing with colds. It cheers you up when you watch it! MAKISHIMA: Um… Y–Yeah… IMAIZUMI: thinking Onoda, you’re troubling Makishima-san… NARUKO: thinking You’re the only one who gets cheered up by it, Onoda-kun… ONODA: O–Oh, right, since you don’t have a cold anymore, I guess you won’t need it… I’m sorry… MAKISHIMA: N–No, since you brought it over, I’ll borrow it. ONODA: R–Really?! MAKISHIMA: Y–Yeah… Thanks… ONODA: Please, take it! IMAIZUMI: As expected of Makishima-san… NARUKO: He’s such an adult… IMAIZUMI: Oh, this is from me. Thank you for letting me borrow it. MAKISHIMA: Huh? Oh, the movie soundtrack? You could have given that to me anytime. NARUKO: As for me… This is from old man Tadokoro. MAKISHIMA: From Tadokorocchi? What is it? …Hm? A videotape? IMAIZUMI: Tadokoro-san is still as old-school as ever… MAKISHIMA: What is it a video about? There’s no label or anything… NARUKO: Oh, and this is from me. Since yer always looking forward to it, here’s this month’s Cycle Time! MAKISHIMA: …Cycle Time… ONODA: Eh? Hey, Imaizumi-kun… When Naruko-kun showed him the magazine, did Makishima-san just make a really scary face? IMAIZUMI: Yeah… I saw it too… NARUKO: oblivious Makishima-san, have you already bought it? MAKISHIMA: …No… Not yet… NARUKO: Then please, take it. MAKISHIMA: Eh? …Yeah, thanks. I’ll read it gladly since you took the pains to bring it here for me… ONODA: He’s acting different from usual… MAKISHIMA: Hey, I wonder what Tadokorocchi’s video is about. How about we watch? video in deck And press play with the remote… Hm? It’s not working. NARUKO: Maybe the remote’s batteries are dead? MAKISHIMA: Oh, the batteries. Sorry, I’ll go get fresh ones. ONODA: O–Okay! MAKISHIMA: Oh right, don’t fiddle with anything in here, got it? NARUKO: We won’t! We know!! We won’t leave this room without permission or touch anything either! MAKISHIMA: As long as you got that. Later. leaves ONODA: Hey, something really is strange about him, don’t you think? NARUKO: Strange? What are ya talkin’ about? IMAIZUMI: Yeah. When Naruko showed him the bike magazine, he looked at it as if he saw something that he didn’t want to remember. NARUKO: What, he made a face like that? comes back inside MAKISHIMA: Sorry to keep you waiting. Let’s settle back in again and watch the video, huh? rings MAKISHIMA: Huh? …Erk, it’s him again. Sorry, if I don’t take this call now, there’s gonna be trouble later. Just wait for a bit, okay? up and walks out of the room What do you want now?! I’m busy! NARUKO: Wonder who that is… IMAIZUMI: Who knows… ONODA: Hey, do you think us coming here is a bother to him? MAKISHIMA: outside Huh?! You’re gonna come over right now to pay a sick visit? I’m all cured! No thanks on the visiting, okay?! Huh? I just said, you don’t have to come! NARUKO: Sounds like Onoda-kun is right. IMAIZUMI: Yeah, we should leave early today without staying too long. rings NARUKO: Huh? I got mail from the old man… This message was sent thirty minutes ago, it just reached me now?! buttons “I just heard from Kinjou that Makishima hasn’t ridden a bike once while he was sick. So don’t talk bikes with Makishima right now. I’m not taking any responsibility if he loses his temper.” ONODA: No way… IMAIZUMI: So that’s what’s been happening… NARUKO: “P.S. So with that said, bring back the videotape of the bike race that I gave you without showing it to him. I’m counting on you.” –What the heck, old man! I already gave it to him! MAKISHIMA: outside Like I said, don’t talk to me about that ever again! Got that?! FIRST-YEARS: !!! IMAIZUMI: So that’s why when he saw the magazine that he usually enjoys… NARUKO: No wonder he was in such a bad mood! ONODA: But what do we do? The videotape is already in the deck. NARUKO: How about we take the tape and leave right now? IMAIZUMI: How do we explain ourselves when he finds that the tape is gone? NARUKO: Then let’s sneak out the window so we don’t run into him. ONODA: That seems a bit more suspicious… NARUKO: Then we’ll leave a note! One that says “Please don’t look for us.” IMAIZUMI: Why are you turning this into a missing persons case?! NARUKO: Ugh, what is up with the two a ya?! Shooting me down and complaining about every single thing I’ve been saying! IMAIZUMI: That’s because you keep coming up with unhelpful answers! MAKISHIMA: back in, grumbling Sorry about that… Huh? NARUKO: What, ya wanna go?! IMAIZUMI: Sure, you just try me. MAKISHIMA: What’s up, you two? Are you fighting again? NARUKO: N–No, not at all! We get along really well! IMAIZUMI: Y–Yes, no need for your concern. MAKISHIMA: Really? Well, if you say so… Let’s watch then. ONODA: U–UUUUH, MAKISHIMA-SAN! H–How about we have a chat first?! Together?! IMAIZUMI: Onoda… NARUKO: That was a really lame attempt at changing the subject!! MAKISHIMA: Onoda… Are you okay? ONODA: U–Um, well, you know, since we haven’t talked in so long, I thought, uh, we could talk about what happened in club during your absence and, uh, a bunch of other things, uh… MAKISHIMA: Well… if you insist that much, then I don’t mind… So? ONODA: So………… Um, so, well…!! What I wanted to talk about was… uh… NARUKO: Oh crap! Onoda-kun is totally blanking out! IMAIZUMI: …I know! Hey Naruko, lend me your ear. NARUKO: What now, all of a sudden? IMAIZUMI: It makes more sense for you to do this rather than me or Onoda. NARUKO: Huh? IMAIZUMI: Listen, first pretend that you’re getting a call on your phone… ONODA: So, uh, what I wanted to say was, uh, lately bicy–I mean, in the dictionary for Japanese language class…!! MAKISHIMA: Huh? Are you okay, Onoda? …Let’s just watch the video. ONODA: Eeehhh?! NARUKO: OH MY STARS, I’M GETTING A PHONE CALL. up, says robotically I wonder who it’s from. It’s a call I got while my phone was on vibrate. Ah, this looks like a call I have to take. Excuse me a moment, Makishima-san. MAKISHIMA: Huh? Okay… walks robotically out of the room IMAIZUMI: thinking That Naruko… He’s even more awkward and shaky than Onoda! NARUKO: Why, if it isn’t Tadokoro-senpai! What business have yer called me for? door but shouts Ehhh?! That’s quite the trouble. Yes, of course. What a thing to have happened! Gladly, I will be sure to tell Makishima-san about this and bring it back. Now, if ya will excuse me. MAKISHIMA: Huh? Is that call really from Tadokorocchi? ONODA: It sounds that way. NARUKO: into the room, robotically I beg yer pardon about that! It looks like Tadokoro-senpai made a mistake and gave me a brand new tape instead, so he asked me to bring the tape back. MAKISHIMA: You mean it’s blank? Really? out the tape and looks at it IMAIZUMI: robotically N–Now that’s a shame, Naruk… Naruko-kun! Perhaps our only choice now is to not watch that tape and have you– I mean, yer take it back from Makishima-san? NARUKO: not to laugh Y–Yeah… Yes, that’s how it will have to be, Imaizumi-kun. ONODA: Y–You two…?! MAKISHIMA: No wait… This tape isn’t new! FIRST-YEARS: Ehh?! MAKISHIMA: Look, the video’s already winded midway. NARUKO: Oh man…! IMAIZUMI: furiously Why did you say that it was a blank new tape?! NARUKO: furiously It’s not my fault! I didn’t expect him to notice that little detail! MAKISHIMA: Very suspicious. FIRST-YEARS: Urk!! MAKISHIMA: Hiding something from me, are you? FIRST-YEARS: No, nothing! MAKISHIMA: No… Tadokorocchi is hiding something from me. FIRST-YEARS: with relief MAKISHIMA: Hmm… That means this is tape has a special video he wants to keep secret from me, huh? I’m gonna watch this tape!! FIRST-YEARS: Ehhh?! MAKISHIMA: tape in the deck and uses the remote And play! ONODA: We’re done for! NARUKO: If it’s come to this… IMAIZUMI: We’ll just have to face the music. ONODA: Makishima-san, um…! MAKISHIMA: Huh? What’s wrong? FIRST-YEARS: WE’RE REALLY SORRY! MAKISHIMA: Huh? �� �� �� �� MAKISHIMA: laughs Oh, so that’s what’s been going on? NARUKO: Don’t laugh at us! We seriously thought we’d get in trouble if we talked bicycles in front of ya, Makishima-san! ONODA: It looks like there were a lot of misunderstandings… MAKISHIMA: I was itching to get back on the bike, sure. But not to that extent… laughs IMAIZUMI: I’m really sorry for all of the rude things we’ve imposed upon you. NARUKO: We beg yer forgiveness! FIRST-YEARS: We’re sorry… MAKISHIMA: Hey, don’t apologize. You guys were just trying to be considerate because you were worried for me… not that you needed to worry. laughs Oh, I know. Do you guys really feel sorry? ONODA: Of course! IMAIZUMI/'NARUKO': Yes. MAKISHIMA: Then I want you guys to fulfill a little indulgence of mine. FIRST-YEARS: ? �� �� �� �� MAKISHIMA: C'mon, pedal harder! You guys are slacking! ONODA: Okay! IMAIZUMI: Is that really the riding of someone who missed a couple days of practice?! NARUKO: Why is he suddenly in such top condition?! MAKISHIMA: I’m gonna climb all the way to the top at this pace. Follow me! FIRST-YEARS: Okay!! Category:Translated Media